The Boss (Just Shapes
The Boss (Just Shapes & Beats) VS Spooky Disco Pumpkin is a What-If Bonus Death Battle featuring The Boss from Just Shapes & Beats against the Spooky Disco Pumpkin from Stick Fight: The Game Made by CowHeadGod Description Two energy based final bosses with different forms from two indie games dukes it out to see who would win this Bonus Death Battle! Intro (*Cues Bradon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz: In 1975, the role-playing game for PLATO system, Dungeon & Dragons, Had the first ever interactive boss in history and the player had to go through hours just to beat him and that sparked a whole generation of video game bosses Boomstick: And today for this bonus battle, we have two energy-based, dodging bosses, that have four different powerful forms, like The Boss from Just Shapes & Beats, his name says it all Wiz: And the Spooky Disco Pumpkin, The Pumpkin that All should Fear Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win this Bonus Death Battle! Note: The Spooky Disco Pumpkin would get attacks from his other weaker three counterparts to make this more fair and less of a stomp The Boss The Boss: You have been '''DESTROYED!' Spooky Disco Pumpkin (*Cues Stick Fight OST (Halloween Update) Boss Intro*) Wiz: In the year 2017, Landfall Games, The creator of many different games such as Totally Accurate Battle Simulator, Clustertruck and many more, released a new game that would be much different from the others and that game is called, Stick Fight: The Game '''Boomstick: In that game, you play as one of four stickmen, Blue, Red, Green and Yellow and whatever stickman you get, you have to eliminate your opponents aka the other three stickmen with guns, swords, more guns, spears, laser guns, glues guns, frost guns and even a freaking Black Hole Gun' Wiz: Until October 31, 2017, On Halloween, a new type of foe would emerge with a Pumpkin for its head and a ton of energy based attacks, These are The Pumpkins Boomstick: Wow just put on a Pumpkin and you gain freaking energy attacks?!?! Wiz: Boomstick, These ain't normal Pumpkin these are Magical Pumpkins Boomstick: Magical? Oh boy time to get my wizard hat Wiz: The Pumpkin transform whoever touches it, or in some case multiple people into different forms of itself, and all of the forms are really powerful and has loads of health Boomstick: The Pumpkin obviously has lots of abilities so let's just point out the obvious, it can fly, when whoever touches it, they gain glowing stick wings and has a pointer so it can aim, and with all that out of the way let's get to the spicy stuff Wiz: The Pumpkin has only four different forms as we pointed up earlier, so let's list the forms from the weakest to the strongest (*Cues Stick Fight OST (Halloween Update) Boss Fight (#2)*) Boomstick: The Weakest is Stickula Form aka the blue boss, in this form he gains three different attack moves list in some weird phrase thingy, in the first phrase thingy he has Shotgun, my favourite weapon, which fires three slow-moving energy orbs that can basically one shot, his second phase is Burst which it fires shoots a stream of fast-moving glowing orbs that can be very dangerous and his final phase, Bounce which he fires spinning wheels that bounce around the whole area and are shot at fast intervals but unfortunately doesn't always do damage Wiz: His second form is Dr Jekyll and Mr. Stick which is an obvious reference to Dr Jekyll & Hyde, In this form the Pumpkin becomes red and again has three phrases, his first phase is Pew Boomstick: What does it go, Pew Pew? Wiz: No Boomstick, It's an attack that the Pumpkin fires basic orbs that can be shot at a fast interval, his second phrase is Saw where it fires the whole saw encircles the boss and can only deal damage when coming very close to players but bullets can be deflected by this and deal a tiny amount of damage to the boss, and his final phrase is Ring where he fires a ring involves shooting a large orb at a fast speed away from the boss and orbs explodes after about 2 seconds and any players right next to the orb will be sent flying away Boomstick: His third form Pumpkenstein, the yellow boss is my personal favourite, and just like the other two forms it has three phases, in phase one it does... Pew again so we don't need to explain that, in phase two he gets Walls, which makes a wall that is about the size of 2 players and moves at a very slow pace, this wall will block bullets but every bullet fired at it will break a piece and also when the player hits it, it those some damage and his final phrase Beams is when The Pumpkin makes 3 beams that when shot at once and only give players about 1 second to move out of the way before they strike, This attack is very deadly because it deals large amounts of damage and can insta-kill, and time to move onto the Final Form Wiz: Actually Pumpkenstein has the Fourth Attack Boomstick: Four Attack?!?! This 'Fourth Attack' better be good Wiz: Well the 'Fourth Attack' is Another Wall which The Pumpkin fire... well... another wall... Boomstick: Wow, Just Wow Wiz: His final form, Spooky Disco Pumpkin aka the Gree-- I mean Rainbow boss Boomstick: Come on give green a chance! Wiz: Fine, The Green ''form gives only ''three ''phrases, not four, Phrase one is Rainbow Pew which does what the other three Pews do except in those a bit more damage '''Boomstick: So it's a Pew with the word rainbow in front of it' Its second phrase Waves is an attack that must be shot at the coloured ground to work, it is a shot that moves at a slow pace and sometimes fast moving. When they hit the floor it creates a wave that moves away from each other and his strongest final and strongest attack is... Implosion which is an attack that is giant slow-moving orb that has 4 tiny ones spinning around it. Upon hitting the ground it will create a large circle and large waves similar to the previous attack. These waves can deal massive amounts of damage to players nearby and send them flying very high into the air. When the circle lands it will appear to "charge up" and have distinctive arrows in the background pointing towards it. When this happens, players will have about 3 seconds to get inside the circle (the safe zone) before the entire map around it has a bright explosion that instantly kills any player, not inside the circle but it needs to be shot on coloured floor and there is a long waiting time to make it work Boomstick: The Pumpkin also has a weapon in the GREEN form, a staff that when hit either knocks you back really far away or insta-kills you Wiz: The Pumpkin not only has really strong attacks, but it's also very tough to kill. The Pumpkin is able to survive bullets, shotgun blasts, energy bullets, lasers, glue from the glue gun, ice from the frost gun, sniper bullets, snakes, giant snakes, giant snakes with wings, lava beams, lava spikes, normal spikes, loads of different melee attacks, lava spray, fire blobs, fire without the blobs, and shots from the Pumpkin launcher Boomstick: It also can survive hits from the legendary God Pistol, the mystic Blink Dagger, the Time Bubble a gun that shoots a moving bubble that traps the emery before it crushing inward and then exploding outward and also The Pumpkin been in a freaking Black Hole! Wiz: The Black Hole at max can reach a diameter of the whole map, except the corners, which mean The Pumpkin survived about 100 quintillion megatons TNT, enough to blow up the whole earth Boomstick: Wow why did we put him against The Boss if he was this strong? Wiz: Well... He still takes damage from all those attacks and then when The Pumpkin is taken off or destroyed the wearer loses all his abilities he got granted (*Cues Stick Fight OST (Halloween Update) Boss Fight*) Boomstick: At least The Normal Stickman in the game can absorb shots from pistols, shotguns, flame, ice, electricity, fire blobs, poisoning, glue, most of the melee attacks including hits from the Blink Dagger, shots from the Pumpkin Launcher and the God Gun Wiz: And also can be equipped with all that Boomstick: Which means the Stickman could lit you up with the Lava Spray, stab through you with the Blink Dagger, fire most of the elementary attacks, blow you up with the RPG, destroy you painfully with the Time Bubble and blitz you God Gun Wiz: Which is a Gun that has a high rate of fire if spammed, a respectable amount of damage, small-medium AOE per bullet, unlimited ammo and ton of knockback Boomstick: The Stickman also can create a shield that can blocks bullets from sniper rifles, shotguns and many other guns with only his fricking fists?!?! Wiz: The Stickman also can create a black hole from the Black Hole Gun and it does all the properties we stated above Boomstick: The Pumpkin and The Stickman is some opponents that would wreck you with ease when you try to fight them Spooky Disco Pumpkin: That is super easy when you guys are that bad... Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set, we ran our data through every possibility Boomstick: It's time for a Bonus DEATH BATTLEEEE!!!!! Death Battle FIGHT K.O Aftermath Wiz: The winner is... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles